Tel est pris qui croyait prendre
by bonesfan55
Summary: Premier OS sur The mentalist ! Spoilers au début attention ! Enjoy !


Alors voilà premier OS The mentalist. Je me lance ! Bon c'est peut-être un peu particulier, l'idée de départ ma permise de faire un OS sur Bones qui ensuite a donné celui-là. Un peu de spoilers au début attention ! Dites-moi ce que vous pensez, je ne suis pas vraiment sûre qu'il vous plaise.

* * *

><p><strong>Tel est pris qui croyais prendre<strong>

_John le rouge était mort. C'était un fait impossible à nier. Il était enfin, bel et bien mort. D'une façon assez bête me direz vous ! Ben oui, être renversé par un bus n'est pas une façon très glorieuse de mourir, même pour un tueur en série. Bon d'accord c'est grâce à Jane ! Mais n'allez pas lui donner tout les honneurs ! Elle y est aussi pour quelque chose ! Oui, Elle, Térésa Lisbon du Bureau californien d'investigation ! Ben quoi, c'est pas parce qu'elle a failli être égorgée qu'elle doit être mise de côté. Sans elle Jane l'aurais sans doute tué, Elle l'aurais arrêté et eu le cœur brisé. Il faut bien avouer qu'entre Jane et elle il y a toujours eu quelque chose, et ce n'était pas John le rouge ! Bref il est vrai que c'est, entre autres, parce que ce tueur froid et sans coeur était poursuivi par Jane, qu'il n'a pas vu le bus. Mais n'allons pas épiloguer là-dessus ! Pour le CBI ça fait un tueur de moins en liberté, pour Jane, c'est ça vengeance assouvie, et pour Lisbon c'est un soulagement nous sommes enfin tranquilles. Fini les nuits passées à s'inquiéter sur le chemin choisi !  
>Mais laissez moi vous raconter ce qui c'est passé un soir suivant Sa mort.<em>

L'équipe venait de partir. JJ Laroche en prison (pour sa collaboration avec John le rouge), Hightower avait enfin retrouvé son poste et était elle aussi rentrée chez elle. Jane et Lisbon avait, eux aussi quitté le CBI et c'était rendus chez Lisbon.

**Chez Lisbon 22h :**

J_ Ça m'a fait du bien de le leur dire. Et ça c'est plutôt bien passé non ?  
>L_ Oui, tu as raison. Et puis c'est mieux pour nous. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a qui ne va pas ?<br>J_ Non, non, c'est rien. J'avais l'impression qu'on nous observais.  
>L_ Patrick Jane ! Il est mort, fini, plus de soucis à ce faire et plus de paranoïa, compris !<br>J_ Bien et que dois-je faire alors ?  
>L_ T'occuper de moi, voyons !<br>J_ Je croyais que tu n'avais besoin de personne !  
>L_ Je sais ce que j'ai dit. Mais c'était avant de me rendre compte que j'avais vraiment besoin de toi.<br>J_ Et quand t'en es-tu rendu compte ?  
>L_ Ça fait déjà un petit bout de temps, mais beaucoup plus quand j'était entre ses mains et que tu t'apprêtais à le tuer. Je... je ne voulais vraiment pas avoir à t'envoyer en prison et me voyais mal t'y rendre visite !<br>J_ Je suis désolé...  
>L_ De quoi ?<br>J_ D'avoir faillit faire passer ma vengeance avant toi et nous.  
>L_ Faillit, c'est bien ce que tu as dit. Tu ne l'as pas fait, et c'est bien mieux comme ça.<br>J_ Pas faux. Mais je croyais vraiment avoir oublié cette idée de vengeance. Mais quand je l'ai vu... tout est revenu.  
>L_ Bon et si on arrêtais de parler de ça.<br>J_ Et de quoi veux-tu qu'on parle ?  
>L_ Mais de rien, absolument rien. Dit-elle en se rapprochant dangereusement de lui.<br>J_ Oh, je crois que je vois où tu veux en venir.  
>L_ Vraiment ? Et où est-ce que je veux en venir ?<br>J_ Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr, mais je dirais ça !

A ces mots il se rapprocha d'elle et l'embrassa. De tendre le baiser devint plus profond et passionné. Tout en continuant leur activité, ils se déplacèrent vers le canapé et s'y allongèrent. Jane délaissa alors les lèvres de sa partenaire afin de descendre le long de son cou, pour reprendre son souffle et y déposer de tendres et délicats baisers.

L_ Pas... vraiment sûr ?... C'est cela... oui ! Dit-elle haletante.  
>J_ Mmmh, croit-tu que c'est une bonne idée ?<br>L_ Tu pense que nous sommes toujours observés ?  
>J_ Non je ne le pense plus...<br>L_ Bon... alors tais-toi... et continue !

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à reprendre là où ils s'en étaient arrêté, un léger rire se fit entendre.

J_ Je ne le pense plus, j'en suis certain ! Dit-il se relevant et se dirigeant silencieusement vers les escaliers. Faisant signe à Lisbon de ne rien dire, il se rapprocha et attrapa l'importune qui les observais.  
>J_ Aha tel est pris qui croyais prendre ! Tu pensais vraiment rester là, à nous espionner sans être vus ? C'est mal me connaître petite chipie ! Voici ta punition !<p>

A ces mot il entama la pire torture qui soit : Les chatouilles.

Enfant_ Aaaaah non Maman aide-moi... Aaah ! Cria la petite fille en se débattant.  
>L_ Tu l'a bien cherché Lisa ! Tu sais qu'il ne faut pas embêter ton père... Mais comme tu devrais être au lit, ton père va te lâcher et tu vas vite filer te recoucher. Jane s'exécuta, et la fillette alla remercier sa mère en l'embrassant avant de courir dans sa chambre en riant.<br>J_ La prochaine fois ta mère ne pourras rien pour toi !  
>L_ Elle est pire que toi ! Je ne pensais pas que ça pouvais être possible !<br>J_ Peut être, mais elle te ressemble aussi.  
>L_ Ah oui ? Et en quoi ? Elle est aussi douée pour les bêtises que toi !<br>J_ Certes, mais elle est aussi belle que toi !  
>L_ Ce n'est pas avec des belles paroles que vous vous ferez pardonner Patrick Jane !<br>J_ Mais je n'ai rien a me faire pardonner !  
>L_ Si... de t'être arrêté en si bon chemin.<br>J_ Aaah, si ce n'est que ça ! Ça peut ce négocier.  
>L_ Et comment ?<br>J_ Viens !

Jane pris alors Lisbon par la main et l'emmena dans leur chambre. Mais au moment de fermer la porte Lisbon aperçut une petite frimousse aux boucles blondes.

L_ Lisa Elisabeth Jane ! Au lit et vite ou papa revient te chatouiller !  
>Lisa_ Aaaah non ze vait au dodo !<br>L_ Je crois qu'on va être tranquilles maintenant dit-elle après être aller vérifier que Lisa était couchée...  
>J_ Bien, je crois qu'il est temps de revenir aux choses sérieuses.<p>

Je vous ferais grâce de ce qu'il c'est passé ensuite, vous avez sûrement deviné.

J_ Je suis content de pouvoir enfin profiter de ma nouvelle famille, chuchota-t-il à l'oreille d'une Térésa Lisbon endormie à ces côtés.

_Voilà ! Alors moi c'est Lisa Elisabeth Jane, la fille de Patrick Jane et de Térésa Lisbon-Jane. En réalité j'ai été conçue un peu plus de trois ans avant la mort de John le rouge. Jane voulait que Lisbon me garde. Au début elle avait été surpris et avait essayé de l'en dissuader, mais elle a finalement pensé que cela pouvais lui faire oublier sa vengeance d'avoir une nouvelle famille. J'ai été cachée aux yeux du monde pendant les années suivantes, afin d'éviter d'être prise pour cible. La cible fut alors Lisbon, mais Jane, ayant une longueur d'avance, pût la sauver. Jane avoua la vérité à l'Equipe pour moi et... Lisbon ! Ils s'étaient mis ensemble le jour même de ma conception, qui était un accident... Maintenant vous connaissez mon histoire !_

**Fin**


End file.
